fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Falcon (Smash 5)
'''Captain Falcon makes his fifth return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Captain Falcon is the intergalactic bounty hunter of fame and fortune. He wields his amazing Falcon power that he can unleash as punches and kicks as well as comes armed with his trusty sidearm. He has been buffed considerably in Super Smash Bros. 5. Aesthetically, his appearance retains his console version models for F-Zero GX. Changes from Smash 4 Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Faces the camera, salutes and exclaims "Show me your moves!" This taunt is notable in Melee for being one of only two that has a different animation depending if the character is facing right or left; in both Melee and Brawl, Falcon will finish the taunt faster if he faces the left. (Up) *Bends slightly down while leaving to the side and raises one arm upwards at an angle and then another one in front of him pointing the same way. He says "I'm the winner!" *Charges himself up with fire, similar to a Falcon Punch. (Right) *Holds out his hand and challenges, "Come on!" (Down) Character Selection Screen *Captain Falcon punches forward while going "Hiyah!" *''Salutes the screen.'' *''Captain Falcon encloses his fist in fire and says "No way!"'' On Screen Appearance *Appears from the Blue Falcon and jumps off. *''Comes in from the left via Falcon Kick and salutes.'' *''Crashes down from the top in fire and shakes his fist.'' Victory Animations *Performs two jump kicks, then strikes a pose. *Charges up red energy, similar to one of his Melee poses, but with fire added. *Does three consecutive roundhouse kicks, then poses. *''Does several punches and then raises his fist which pulsates with fire energy.'' *''Salutes the screen and says "I saw your moves."'' *''Races in on his Blue Falcon, jumps out, and performs a pose.'' Losing Animations *Looks forward while clapping; emotionless. *''Is rocking back and forth while smoke floats off from him.'' *''Is panting with his vizor broken.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of an electric guitar-based cover of the short track that would play when a character finished a race in F-Zero GX. Idle Poses *Makes a battle pose where he leans forward and thrusts his arm out *Another battle pose where he crouches slightly and thrusts his elbow out *''Tips his hand to his helmet and taps it.'' *''Slightly shakes as he charges energy by slightly crouching and holding up his arms to his side'' Trophies Captain Falcon's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Captain Falcon Unlock: Classic Mode Captain Falcon (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Black Captain Falcon (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Yellow F-Zero Falcon Unlock: Boss Battle Console Blood Falcon Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Captain Falcon (Raptor Boost) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Orange Captain Falcon (Falcon Heel) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Black Captain Falcon (Purple) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Captain Falcon (Green) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Captain Falcon (Up Taunt) White Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Captain Falcon Maskless' Unlock: Complete all Captain Falcon Character Challenges Blue Falcon Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) Ultimate Spectacular Intergalactic Impacting Falcon Punch X-52 Omega Unlock: Unlock all Captain Falcon's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters